1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electronic device having a connector and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a protrudable connector structure in which a connector member inserted into a housing is protruded outside of the housing when the electronic device is connected to another electronic device.
2. Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones or MP3 players, include a connector to connect with other electronic devices. For example, a mobile electronic device can include a universal serial bus connecting jack (USB), which is a male connector, and a computer can include a USB slot, which is a female connector.
A male connector included in a mobile electronic device affects the external appearance of the mobile electronic device, bothers a user carrying the mobile electronic device, and can be damaged when carrying or using the mobile electronic device. Conventionally, a cap is used to cover and protect the male connector. However, due to the high possibility of losing the cap, a structure has been developed in which the male connector is inserted into a main body of the mobile electronic device; when the mobile electronic device is connected to another electronic device, the male connector is protruded outside of the main body of the mobile electronic device. In the conventional protrusion structure, the user must manually extend the male connector from the main body to the outside of the mobile electronic device by pulling an end of the connector. However, such an operation is inconvenient and troublesome.